Hope and Light
by Taichi-Yamato4ever
Summary: One Shot Takari Hikari is falling in love and she dosen't know what to do. To follow her heart or push the feeling away.


Disclaimer-I don't own any part of digimon at all which REALLY sucks.

A/N: This orignally started out as just one of those things you write when you have alot on your mind cuz well...I did. My friend wrote somthing kinda like this aboout this guy she likes and it inspired me to write something like that also.

she sat there; cold, distant from the world around her.

Along came he, of pureness, grace and beauty.

He said something and he, cold and distant as he was, just sat and stared in the opposite direction. _He's not talking to me. I'm not good enough for anyone_. She feels the darkness swarm closer with every thought.

At the same moment she feels a tap on her shoulder. she turns her head, her blonde hair moving as she does. She came face to face with him. Instantly the darkness melted away. A shy "hello" is passed from one to another and a conversation flows. Time flies and too soon, it's over. A, still shy but a little more confident, "goodbye" is shared as they part their ways. Their only means of contact, the small slip of paper in his hand.

The days pass and they keep in contact sharing between themselves the events of the day and dreams of the future. She doesn't know why but she feels…different. It's more of an unknown yet vaguely familiar feeling. Something from a dream… a fairy tale…a distant land that didn't seem to be so far anymore. She could almost touch it. Yet, she realizes, for the first time she can touch it. The barrier between her world and reality is shattered. Something she has tried long ago, giving into the forces of darkness. But suddenly it's not so dark anymore. There's a light on him from above.

At first she had mistaken it as a feeling that she had felt before with…other people. But as it grew she knew in her heart, even though she didn't want to admit it, that it was nothing as vague as a feeling. Still, she continued to push it away, but never completely went away. It stuck to her and she was well… scared. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

She shrugged this feeling off. _It's just one of those feelings that gets mistaken for something else and then I get hurt_. After time, it never fully left her like everything else had.

Her darkness wasn't so dark anymore. This feeling, this emotion, this…boy had exposed her to the world. The girl that was in love and knew she was in love no matter how much it hurt her. He became her sun melting away the snowy coldness of hers past. Making her forget who she was and focus on who she is today. This boy, this… _miracle_, made her feel…happy. Hemade her feel whole…complete. Even thought he may never know it, he saved her. He saved her from being consumed, from any pain or hatred that was left in her heart. He opened her heart instead of piercing through it with an arrow; he cradled it like a newborn and slowly, gently, sweetly, even cautiously reveled the girl inside to the world. He opened a new doorway, a new path, a new road to take his life down. He, this boy was her hope. What she needed, the missing piece to her mixed up puzzle.

_It's funny_, she thought as she looked at a picture of him, _it's funny how one boy could impact my life so much when I merely look at the dozens as they pass by._

And this feeling, she wasn't sure it was even that. Actually she didn't know what it was. A feeling? Too vague. An emotion? Too broad. This thing, whatever it was, had no name. It was like nothing her hidden body had ever experienced before. It was exciting but still overwhelming. Who knows what could come next? Something she had never felt before was rare. She had felt all the pain and loneliness possible in her past, but never any love.

_That's it,_ she thought, _this must be love. But… I can't fall in love_. She was in denial of her own heart. So many times of being turned away, she never felt true love…until now. And how did she come to feel this? _Him_. One person, one feeling, two lives bonded by love. Even if he didn't know it now, he would learn it later. And he would also realize that just as he is her hope she is his light.


End file.
